


Powerless

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - power outageThe power goes out on Eggsy and Percival's first date.Much kudos for the story that inspired this...the first Perciwin I ever read.





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980957) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



POWERLESS

“Thank ya fer havin’ me over,” Eggsy says shyly as Percival hands him a cup of coffee. Thunder booms outside and Eggsy jumps a bit, just managing to keep from spilling the hot liquid.

“My pleasure. I’ve enjoyed our evening so far.” Percival sits down next to him and smiles. Lightning flashes in the window behind him, outlining him in sparks of light. 

Eggsy sighs, that smile sending all sorts of positive shivers through his body. He’d had his eye on Percival for some time, although he never thought anything would happen between them. He was completely convinced that Percival saw him as nothing more than a new agent, an eager pup yipping around the feet of the big dogs. Percival is elegant and suave and deadly with a rifle. He speaks very little but notices everything…and apparently he’d not only noticed Eggsy, but liked what he saw. They’d started having lunch together here and there, and then Percival invited him over for dinner.

“I have as well,” Eggsy says. He’d done his best to behave, using good table manners, not talking with his mouth full, and complimenting Percival on his home and the dinner. Percival was posh and charming, a younger version of Harry. 

Percival slowly reaches over to take Eggsy’s hand. “I was a bit nervous asking you…I figured you had something better to do than spend time with someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Eggsy almost drops his cup.

“Yes. You’re so young and vivacious, full of life. I’m quiet and boring and serious…I pay far too much attention to the world around me instead of focusing on what’s happening right in front of me.” Percival tilts his head and sighs. “I’ve been called dull.”

“Percy,” Eggsy says indignantly. “Point me in tha direction of anyone who says that about you, an’ I’ll punch their fuckin’ faces in. Ya ain’t dull!”

Percival smiles. “That’s the personality I’m talking about. You are so…alive.”

“Hope ta stay that way fer a while,” Eggsy says with a grin. He laces his fingers with Percival’s. “Feel tha same about you, though…yer so posh an’ smart an’ focused. I’m all over tha place.”

“I suppose we make a good match, then,” Percival says, and Eggsy’s heart starts beating so hard he thinks the other man can probably hear it.

“Yeah…guess we do.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip, wondering if he should make a move. That question is answered when Percival puts down his cup, causing Eggsy to do the same. Percival’s hand slides up Eggsy’s arm and rests at the back of his neck. Eggsy slowly leans in to meet him as the lights go out.

“Oh, dear,” Percival says mildly. “The storm. This house is older than you’d think…this happens all the time.”

“It…it does?” Eggsy says weakly. The room is pitch black and it starts to press at Eggsy, pushing down onto his lungs.

“I’ll just get candles…or a torch. Be right back.”

Eggsy feels Percival stand. “O-okay,” he whispers, bringing his feet up onto the sofa and wrapping his arms around his knees. He ignores the fact that he shouldn’t have his shoes on someone’s furniture, focusing on breathing. Something’s wrong. Oxygen is leaving the room; Eggsy gasps for breath. “Can’t…can’t breathe…”

“Eggsy?” He hears Percival call. He’s close by; obviously he hasn’t left the room yet.

“Don’t…stay away!” He buries his face in his knees, pressing back into the sofa and trying to be as still as possible. If he’s quiet, he won’t be found. If he hides for just a moment, they’ll go away.

A torch shines in his face and he screams, scrambling back and almost falling off the sofa. “Eggsy…” A voice says quietly. “Are you quite all right?”

“Per…Percival?” Eggsy finally manages.

“Yes, it’s me.” The torch slowly turns to shine on Percival’s face. He looks worried. 

“God.” Eggsy buries his face in his knees for a completely different reason.

“When you’re ready, I’m here,” Percival says simply. Eggsy feels him sit at the other end of the sofa. “Take deep breaths.” He holds the torch on his lap, shining it between them. 

Eggsy draws ragged gulps of air until he’s calmed down. He sits up, feet on the ground. “Sorry I put my shoes on yer sofa.”

“It’s of no consequence.”

Percival’s voice is stoic and cold, and Eggsy’s heart plummets. “Sorry,” he mutters. “Now ya know.”

“Now I know what?” Percival turns to look at him, his eyes sparkling in the light of the torch.

“That…that ya almost kissed a freak. Grown man afraid of the dark.”

“I don’t see a freak,” Percival says quietly. “You must have your reasons.” He slowly reaches out his hand and Eggsy takes it.

“My stepdad…he…he used ta lock me in tha closet when I was little. Make me go way back in tha corner an’ push somethin’ against tha door. At first it was when I mouthed off at him, but then it was whenever he wanted time with my mum. Said I was annoying an’ stupid…needed a time out. He’d do it at night, when it was dark all over…throw me in there, an’ then scare me with a torch.” Eggsy swallows hard. “Got over it pretty much, but when it’s completely black…sometimes it comes back.”

“You’re not a freak,” Percival murmurs. He brings Eggsy’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “I know very little of your life before Kingsman, Eggsy, but I know that you are strong and brave and kind. All the reasons that I noticed you. I’ve gone for weeks without seeing another person, staying in place with my rifle until I’m needed. I’ve learned to build a shell around myself so I don’t go insane during those solitary missions. If either of us is a freak, it’s me.”

“No.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Yer not.”

“You’re not,” Percival contradicts, and Eggsy finally smiles. “You were right about one thing…I almost kissed you. I’d like to try again, if you’re amenable.” 

Eggsy picks up the torch, puts it in his lap, and slides over next to Percival. “Completely amenable,” he whispers.

Percival’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, thumb stroking his face. “You are brilliant, Eggsy Unwin,” he murmurs before his lips meet Eggsy’s.


End file.
